Changed
by Katyyy1
Summary: Myra Mathews, daughter of Jeanine Mathews, has turned sixteen. She knows she wants to abandon her old faction, but is conflicted about where to go, after all, she doesn't want to be factionless. When she get to her new faction, however; all that follows is difficulty. She must fight not only her friends, but her conflicting emotions to forget her old home and move on. T-Violence
1. The Test

**A/N: I do not own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth and Katherine Tegen Books. No plagiarism intended. **

**I'm nervous. How could I not be? It's the aptitude test today. This test will tell me my personality. It has a mind of its own, but it won't lie. I would do best to listen to it. **

**"Are you nervous?" my strict, stern mother Jeanine Mathews walks toward me, her light heels clicking with every step. **

**"Yes, mother." I can't lie; she would be able to tell. **

**"Don't be. You belong here. You are smart and dedicated. You will follow in my footsteps." **

**That may sound great to some. The compliments and approval of a mom, the only problem is I don't want that. I don't want the life that comes in this drab, white prison. I want out. I want to be free. I am smart, but that's not what I want. I want to live different. I don't want to hate people that did nothing. I don't want to be an Erudite.**

**"Of course," I say with my head ducked. **

**"That's a good girl," my mom says, patting my shoulder as she walks past. **

**I turn to my room and throw on my best blue dress, fastening a white belt around my waist. My mom lent me a pair of white and blue flowered flats, so that's what I wear. I look around my room. Unstained white marble covers every surface. Two blue bookshelf's line a wall, books on every level. My closet is small, yet practical, and filled to the brim with blue and white clothes, clothes I will not need after tomorrow. At least I hope. **

**I take a deep breath and walk out of the door. I ride the bus over to the ancient building we call the Hub. It is where kids 5-16 go to school. There are also ten rooms, these rooms you only enter once. They are the rooms I am most nervous to enter. They will decide my fate. **

**School goes by quickly and pretty soon lunch is over. All of the kids in my year head up the stairs to the third level. We sit in rows, alphabetically ordered. I'm behind a Stiff and in front of an Amity. They pretty much both despise my faction and shoot me dirty looks at every turn. After about an hour, the Stiff is called. I begin to get her nervous. I'm in the next group. My hands begin to sweat. Please not Erudite. PLEASE! **

**"Myra Mathews." **

**I stand up and walk silently towards the woman dressed all in gray. Abnegation, of course. They are the most trusted in the community. I know they would never be unfair, but shouldn't Candor be the most trusted? **

**Anyway, the woman leads me to a room, a room with mirrors covering every wall. This is a nice change. I circle around, taking it all in. **

**"I am Mrs. Prior. I will be administering your test," the lady says with a warm smile. She seems very nice. "Can you please sit in the chair?" **

**I move towards the only thing that is on the small room. A small recliner with a computer attached. **

**"Drink this, please." **

**I take it in hand, knowing my faction created it so it's safe to drink. I trust too easily. I'll have to fix that. In one gulp, I down the tiny vile. **

**The room changes into a big field, nothing in sight except a table and a basket. In the basket is cheese and a knife. **

**"Choose!" a loud voice booms.**

**I choose the knife. How would cheese help? **

**The second my hand touched the knife, the table disappears. A loud growl comes from nowhere and a big, black dog appears. He is growling and thrashing his teeth. I throw the knife, but it doesn't hit the dog, just lands near him. He charges, the knife giving him renewed adrenaline. I duck and just wait. He comes up and licks my face. I think all is good until the scene changes again and I am back in the room, only I am the only person here. I look around studying myself intently. My reflection gives me relief and energy to move on. I push open the door and find myself in a bus. I sit in a seat by myself until I spot someone I know. I run up to her and give her a hug, it just seems natural. **

**Then a scary man comes, looking anxious and frightened. **

**"Murderer." he yells, looking at his newspaper. **

**He shoves the picture in my face. "Do you know this man?" **

**The man did indeed look familiar, but I didn't feel any need to tell this strange man who smelled of smoke. **

**"No," I replied flatly. **

**"You're lying! Your information could save my life." **

**I'm taken aback by his dismissive attitude. He thinks so little of me. **

**"I do not know of the man or his whereabouts." **

**And with that I walk off of the bus. The scene outside looks like a big canvas. A pallet of five colors appears in my hand. **

**"Paint a picture with one color," the same voice from the field tells me. **

**I train my eyes on each of the colors in turn. First the light blue, then the tomato red, then the dark grey, next is the pure white, and lastly the black. I think about a color that will be bright and pretty. So I rule out white and gray. Then I rule out the black because it seems too dark to cover my world with. The light blue reminds me of my old Faction and makes me want to throw up, so I rule that out, too. That leaves the red. Bright and happy. It is perfect! I put a drop of paint on the canvas and the scene ends. **

**I wake up, slightly shaken by the feeling of realness in the simulation, but overall in good shape. That is, until I see Mrs. Prior's face. She is chalk white and terrified. **

**"If you will excuse me for a moment," she says, awed. **

**I nod, not that it would change anything. She is already half way out the door. **

**I sit and possibly wonder what could've gone wrong. Did the test break? Did I see something I shouldn't have? What if I don't belong in any Faction? A bunch of questions and what its pop in mind until I'm sufficiently worried. **

**Minutes later, Mrs. Prior reappears. **

**"What were my results? Where do I belong?"**

**"You're results were inconclusive. You don't belong in any one faction." **

**"What? This test is supposed to work! We are supposed to trust the test!" **

**"Myra! The test didn't work on you! You're different. They call it Divergent." **

**"How can that be?" **

**"Each simulation is supposed to prove or disprove at least 1 faction. By taking the knife, you proved Dauntless. By shying away from the dog, you showed Amity. By showing interest in your reflection you out ruled Abnegation." That doesn't surprise me. I'm not selfless. "By hugging the girl on the bus, you showed Amity. By lying to the man, even if it meant you could save him ruled out Candor and Abnegation. Then, by running from the bus, you showed Dauntless. And of course, Erudite was out ruled when you showed disgust for the blue." **

**"Smaller words please." **

**"In summary, you showed equal aptitude for Dauntless and Amity. That could be bad. If they find out about you, they will kill you. Tell no one." **

**"But what am I supposed to choose! I'm supposed to rely on it!" **

**"I can't help you. It is your decision from now on." **

**I scream, frustrated. This was supposed to WORK! **

**"You need to leave now. You don't want anyone suspecting. Tell no one." **

**I get up and walk out, still angry. I thought this would make me free, but I could never be free, not with the conflicts my personality has. **


	2. Trade or Trust?

A/N: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth and Katherine Tegen Books. No plagiarism intended.

Thank you so much for reading, guys! I'm going to be trying to upload a new chapter every week.

**I walk home in silence after all of the tests are over. Will, my friend from Erudite, tries to get me to talk at least a little, but I'm too confused and angry. Why didn't the test work on me? It was practically unheard of. The test was perfect, designed with the latest technology by the smartest people in the city. It should've worked. The only good thing is I don't have aptitude for Erudite. I need to leave. **

**Dauntless. Amity. Dauntless. Amity. Dauntless or Amity. The problem was I would never fit in to a Faction. If I choose Dauntless, I would be free, but I would also be forced to be cruel. If I choose Amity, I would never really fit in because I am rebellious. I don't just do what I'm told. **

**When I arrive home, to my small white house, I sit on the front porch, not quite ready to face my dad. My dad is a teacher, so he will be home and have a ton of questions about my test. As the person with the highest IQ in the city, my mom generally follows the rules, but my dad, not so much. As much as I wish my dad could help with my decision, I know the look of terror and fear on Mrs. Prior's face was there for a reason. **

**I feel bad about leaving my papa; I'm the only child he has. My mom will be angry, but she'll get over it. My dad is the only reason I would stay in Erudite. But right now, after the test, I know I have to think about myself now. I can't think about my family. I sit outside and pretty soon Jacob is heading towards me. He is almost a year older than me, but will still be choosing tomorrow. I jump up from my chair and run to give him a hug. He pulls my chin up and kisses me for a second and then sets me down on the porch swing, right next to him. **

**"How'd it go?" **

**I can trust Jacob. He loves me and I love him. But I'm nervous about what he will say. He is so smart he must have had aptitude for Erudite. **

**"I'm different." **

**"Divergent?" he asks, dangerously.**

**I nod my head slowly. "The test didn't work on me. I tested for Amity and Dauntless. The problem is will never be free. My kindness will be lost in Dauntless, and my rebellious spirit will be lost in Amity." **

**"If it makes it any better, I tested for Dauntless and Abnegation. I'm Divergent, too." **

**This is what I need a friend. "Where are you going?" **

**"Dauntless. Do you remember Beatrice Prior?" **

**Of course I did. The second person in history to transfer from Abnegation and into Dauntless. **

**"I think that bravery and selflessness are kind of the same. Some of us are more prone to act brave on the behalf of those they love. For example, if a man came and was going to shoot you, I would go beat him up because I love you." **

**"That kind of makes sense. My mom will be home soon, so I better go make dinner. Thanks for stopping by." **

**He smiles, gives me one last kiss and walks away. I pull open the smooth, glass door with one firm tug. My father is sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. **

**"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you for an hour?" **

**"Oh sorry! Jacob stopped by. We might not ever see each other again, you know." **

**He nods and smiles, "Of course. So how did the test go?" **

**"Good. That's all I can say!" **

**I can't have him pressing. I walk out of the room and put the noodles on the burner. My mom gets home at 6:00 at night and she expects hot dinner to be waiting on the table. When I finally finish dinner, it is 5:57. I get my dad settled and we sit silently until, a six o'clock sharp, my mom walks in the door. The meals are usually silent and awkward. I can't wait to leave. **

**"Many of my coworkers have been worried about traitors, but I know I have nothing to worry about," Jeanine says with a pinch of my cheek. I've decided that in my head, she is no longer mom. "I heard the record numbers of Divergent's were found this year, 4. I couldn't believe it. These Divergent's are dangerous. It just makes my job of getting rid of them all much harder." **

**What?! My mom is hunting me and my kind? I can't stay in this Faction. Not when my own mom is trying to kill me. **

**"What's the problem with Divergent's?" I ask, keeping cool. **

**"They don't fit into Faction's and they cause uprisings and they are very unrested. Very on edge." **

**I sigh. I never really belonged here, but if only mom understood. I wonder what she will do to me when she finds out. Surely the news will get around. **

**My small family eats the rest of our spaghetti in silence. When we are all finished, I excuse myself to my room, leaving my parents to do the dishes. I immediately crawl into bed, worn out by the events of the day. Amity or Dauntless. Amity... **

**"Hun, wake up!" Jeanine's strict voice pulls ne from my dreams. "Today you will become a true member of Erudite." **

**Little does she know I don't even have aptitude for that. I drag myself out of bed and throw on a lacey white dress with a touch of my faction -only because it is required- a thick, blue belt. I brush on a little makeup, put on my white boots, and pull my curly blonde hair back with a blue hair flower. I look pretty, but I know that this outfit won't last long. This isn't my faction. **

**When I step out of the room, my parents gush about my beauty and then we all load up in the family car. Jeanine is conducting the Choosing Ceremony this year. That means her shocked, angry face after I choose will be broadcast for all to see. **

**We get to the hub first so we take the smooth elevator up to the top floor. This is where I decide my fate. Of course, I'm after the Stiff again, so Jeanine shows me my spot, the prepares for the people to arrive. So Jacob and all the other Erudite as well as the Amity, Abnegation, and Candor start filling the room. Jacob winks at me, but I go otherwise unnoticed. We wait for the Dauntless, they are always late, and when they finally come, all the 16 year olds are getting anxious. I'm before Jacob. Will my decision affect his? If I choose Amity, will he? The beginning if the ceremony is a blur.**

**The Stiff beside me is called. I'm next. I slide my palms on my dress, trying vainly to stop the sweat. Jeanine hands the Stiff a knife. She slices her palm and saunters over to the bowl with gray stones, representing Abnegation. She lets her blood drop and then stands behind the other initiates. **

**The Jeanine calls my name, wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen her wear. She thinks she will be proud of my choice. I doubt it. I walk to the podium and I realize that I haven't decided what I want. Dauntless. Amity. Dauntless or Amity? **

**She hands me the shiny, silver knife and then switches her gaze to the water filled bowl representing Erudite. I slide the knife across my palm, barely feeling the sting. I stand just behind the microphone. On my right is the fire, representing Dauntless. On my left is the grass filled bowl representing Amity. I move slowly to the Amity bowl and put my hand over it, ready to squeeze my blood in until I remember Jacob. I love him. I snap around and squeeze my blood onto the hot, burning coals. I am free. I am rebellious.**

**Jeanine gasps. I betrayed her. The Erudite are angry. Their government leader just lost her daughter. The Dauntless cheer, screaming and pounding their fists. I walk over to the Dauntless initiate line, standing beside a good looking Dauntless-born. **

**He sticks his hand out. "Uriah." **

**I grab his hand. "Myra." **

**"Let's talk more later," he says. **

**I'm brave, so I nod and he looks back. Jacob is preparing to choose. I wink at him, anxious for his company. He thrusts his hand over the bowl with gray stones.**

**He is Abnegation!**

**He lied!**

**That little traitor. I choose this for him! I'm here because I loved him. **


	3. Forgotten?

A/N: Divergent still belongs to Veronica Roth and Katherine Tegen Books. No violation of copyright intended.

**When the Choosing Ceremony is over, the Dauntless run down the stairs, screaming and whopping. I feel a little odd in my white dress, but new clothes will come at the compound. A train comes and all of the Dauntless Born begin to run. I see, we have to jump on the train. I follow them and realize I'm a pretty decent runner. I can keep up with about half of the Dauntless born initiates. We jog for a couple of feet before people start to haul themselves up, through the sliding door. I grabbed the spit by the door and pulled myself onto the step. With no help, I hauled myself into the car. **

**I stand next to the wall, breathless from the physical extortion. Uriah walks to me and smiles. **

**"Quite a thrill, isn't it?" **

**I nod, unable to speak. This is partially due to the fact that I am winded, but mostly because a cute boy is talking to me. **

**"So, why'd you choose Dauntless?" **

**"Well, it was my aptitude, but also because my ex-boyfriend said he was going to choose it, but he didn't." **

**"So you're single?" **

**"Ya, I guess." **

**"Well, I might be interested, after we get to the compound." **

**He turns away just before I begin to blush. **

**I just listen to the wind whistle through the door until a scream awakens me from my trance. I look out the door and see people jumping onto a roof. I brace myself. If I make it, I'll be one step closer to Dauntless. 3... I have to do this, 2... Come on! 1... I jump, launching myself forward and rolling once I feel my body on the roof. A girl from Abnegation by the looks of it is approaching me, offering out a hand to help me up. Shoving her hand away, I push myself up painfully. I'm going to have to get used to that. **

**A couple of feet in front of me stands a man who is covered in tattoo's and pierced all over his face and ears. He waves a strong hand, beckoning us over. **

**"Down there is where the Dauntless compound is. You have to get there." **

**I peer over the three foot wall. A hole in the roof leads down into darkness. **

**"What's at the bottom," a nervous boy asks. **

**"Well I guess you'll find out," he says with evil glistening in his eyes. "Now, someone's gotta go first. Who's it gonna be?" **

**I peer over once again. The hole leads to a black pit, leaving everything up to the imagination. I start to wonder if I made the right choice. I came here to belong, not to die. **

**"I'll go," the small Abnegation girl says. **

**I absolutely can't let a Stiff go first. Maybe it's my old faction, or just my personality, but I like to be first. **

**"No, I'll go," I say quickly. **

**The Abnegation girl rushes forward, but I beat her. Edging myself as close to the edge as possible, I count to three, just as I did on the train. One... two... three...**

**The wind whistles all around me. My dress flies up, and using my hands the best I can, I try to keep it down. I can't wait to get out of it. I hit a net at the bottom with a thud . A young man, 19 by the looks of it, reaches out for my hand. I take his hand and he heaves me up. **

**"Name," he says gruffly. He looks strangely familiar. **

**"Um... My," I begin, but something stops me. This is my chance for a new life, a new identity. If I ever want to leave my cruel past behind, I have to move forward. "Kriss," I say, deciding that the name sounds strong, yet not masculine. **

**"First jumper, Kriss," he says, raising my hand and turning me towards the audience. Then he turns to me. "Four," he says, shaking my hand. **

**I walk over to the side and see the Abnegation girl I fought with, she is staring daggers at me as Four helps her up. She whispers something to him and he turns towards the audience and yells "Sarah" before she is pushed over to me. **

**"Why did you go before me?" **

**A thousand answer rush through my head. The nice one, the rude one, or the Dauntless one. **

**Of course, I have to say the Dauntless answer. **

**"Because I can't be shown up by a stiff." **

**"You know, this is my faction. I belong here. Same as you, same as him," she says, gesturing towards Uriah who just jumped. "I picked this Faction." **

**"Some of us never forget our customs. I guess time will tell." **

**Right before she can say something back, Uriah comes towards me. My heart leaps, but I don't know why. **

**"So, we're Dauntless," he says, nodding towards the rock walls surrounding us. **

**"Yeah, I guess." **

**Another Dauntless-Born jumps, screaming as he flies through the air. At first I find this odd, but then I realize he is screaming out of thrill, not fear. Uriah gives me a quick hug and smile and rushes off to meet his friend. He leaves me over the moon. **

**Four and Tris tell us to follow them and we head down an elevator. Uriah comes up and stands next to me, introducing me to his friend, Jared. We walk for a while, talking about old Factions and politics as we walk across a thin path. On the other side of the slick rock is a deep overhang leading down to a fast rushing river. **

**We turn a corner and a big, I mean huge, common center where hundreds of people covered in tattoos and adorned in black. **

**"This is the Pit," Four says gesturing towards the crowd, "and this is the chasm," he says pointing at the slick rock and rushing water on our left. **

**"We have a chasm to prove the difference between bravery and idiocy," Tris says, finishing Four's thought. "One stupid jump and you are done for." **

**We walk through the Pit while the Dauntless cheer for us, yelling and clapping loudly. This is way different from the Erudite! I love the loud, chaotic chatter of the members. **

**Four and Tris lead us down a stony grey hallway into a room. **

**"This is where you will be staying for the next ten weeks of initiation. Get used to it." **

**"Girls or boys?" someone behind me asks. **

**Four looks around at the dingy beds around him. "I think you can answer that," he says with an evil grin.**

**A couple of gleeful hollers fill the room. I personally find it stupid and kind of odd, but if this is the Dauntless life, I'll take it any day. **

**"These are the bathrooms," he says pointing to a row of metal toilets on the far side of the wall. "Should make the Candor feel right at home. Everything out in the open." **

**Behind the stalls are the doors that lead to the shower, which, thankfully, are separated by gender. **

**"Yeah, life in Dauntless is a lot different from any of your other factions. I learned that quickly," Tris says as we gawk at the lack of privacy. **

**We all nod quickly before Four begins to speak again. **

**"Find a bed and get changed. I'll be back in ten minutes to get you for dinner." **

**I take a bed farthest away from the bathrooms so I can avoid the smell and take a look at the clothes. Black leggings, a tight black tank-top, and, my favorite, black combat boots, perfect for running in. **

**I change quickly, hoping everyone is too preoccupied with their changing to watch mine. Four comes back just as I finish using the bathroom and we head off again. He leads us to a big inferno where his commands are strict and surprising. **

**"Throw your clothes in. This is where you start to leave the customs of your old faction behind. Embrace Dauntless." **

**We all follow suit, though some are hesitant, maybe even rueful. I am. I love this dress, even if it reminds me of my cruel childhood. But this is my new life. I am not Erudite. I am Dauntless. I am not intelligent. I am Brave! **


End file.
